The Alibi
by hermione-and-annabeth
Summary: Hermione is accused of murder when she gets an alibi from someone very unexpected... After all, what are the odds that Draco Malfoy would bail Hermione Granger out of Azkaban? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my Dramione Story. I'm not sure when it takes place, but Draco and Hermione are adults. I would just like to say that I am not obsessed with crime shows or stuff like that, but all my ideas and stories so far (2. Lot of stories, Hermione.) have to do with crime and stuff like that. I'm more of a romantic comedy type of person. Yay. Please don't be mean, this idea just popped into my head, and I'm very sorry if it stinks. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hermione or Draco, I just think they're cute together!**

* * *

"Jess? Is that you making all that noise? I'm trying to work!" Hermione called to her roommate, Jessica Fletcher. Jess was a muggle-born, and was always happy and optimistic; though she was overly-perky most of the time. But Hermione needed another person in her flat so she could afford to pay the rent, and Jess was the least-horrid out of all the people she had interviewed... So here she was now!

Or was she? Hermione called for Jess again, and she didn't answer. What was that noise, then? Hermione became worried and decided to look in Jess's bedroom. "Jess? Are you in here? I need you to quiet down, I'm-" Hermione got cut off when she looked down. She screamed and fainted. Hermione Granger, fainting? She doesn't faint! But could you really blame her? Because what she saw down there was awful, absolutely terrible. Jess would never be quieter, now.

Jessica Fletcher was dead.

* * *

**AN: sorry about the short chapter! They'll be longer from now on, I promise!**


	2. Chapter 2

Aurors were everywhere. There were Healers from St. Mungo's checking to make sure that everyone in the building was alright, and there was so much noise from all the commotion.

Hermione was in shock. Jessica Fletcher, her roommate, was dead. Yes, she was in a better place, but she still got killed right in Hermione's flat.

She couldn't get the image out of her head. Jess was just lying there, her eyes open and blank. They reminded her of Dobby's. she wished she could forget.

"Miss Granger! Abby Licham, of the Daily Prophet! May we get a few questions answered about this tragic incident?" Lovely. The Daily Prophet was here now. How could this get any worse?

'Hermione Granger, we will need you in for questioning. Please come with me to the Ministry." said Ford Edwards, who was the Head of Magical law enforcement. She should have learned not to ask that question.

They think I killed Jess?! thought Hermione worriedly. She couldn't be accused of murder! She'd never be able to have a good life again! She could see it now… headlines of magazines… and what would her parents think?! She had to prove her innocence! But how? She needed time to think of a plan, to-

"Miss Granger! Could you please do a short interview for the-"

Never mind that plan, she needed to get out of here! She hooked arms with Ford and they apparated to the Ministry of Magic. They silently took the elevator up to Ford's office and sat on opposite sides of the desk.

"Well, Miss Granger, here we are," Hermione just stared at Ford, waiting, "erm, I am sorry for your loss. You have my deepest condolences,"

"Thank you, Mr. Ford, sir. I'm in shock that she died right under my nose… I feel like-"

"Sadly, Miss Granger, we are not here to talk about your feelings, we are here to talk about the fact that you are the prime suspect in Jessica Fletcher's murder!" Said Ford harshly, "Now, were you or were you not in the flat during the crime?"

"Well, yes but-"

"And did you or did you not have your wand with you at the time?"

"Yes, but I can explain-"

"Then please do, Miss Granger! Please explain why you just happened to be in the flat, AND had your wand with you, and your roommate just HAPPENED to drop-" Hermione was livid. How dare he accuse her of murder?

She stormed over to Ford and jabbed her finger at his chest and yelled, "Merlin, you listen to me and you listen well! I have been through so much! I've seen thousands of people get killed! Do you _honestly_ think-"

"Miss Granger, you had the ability, the opportunity, and the motive-"

"What?! Please! You're saying I had the _ABILITY_ to murder my friend?"

"You are fully capable of producing a Killing Curse! And you were in the flat COMPLETELY ALONE! THERE'S YOU'RE OPPORTUNITY!" Ford raised his voice.

"Oh, and I just HAPPENED to have a craving to KILL MY ROOMMATE?!" Hermione said angrily.

"You DO REALIZE that she was pick-pocketing your money? You have lost over one million galleons in the past year! That's the PERFECT reason to MURDER SOMONE!"

"She WHAT?!" Jess stole money from her? So that's why she always had more money than her!

"Oh, look! The brightest witch of her age, a murderer, AND too naïve to know when there is a THIEF under her roof!" Ford insulted.

"Oh yeah? Well I have a MOTIVE, and OPPORTUNITY to PUNCH YOU IN THE FACE. AND I _SURE DO _HAVE THE ABILITY!" Hermione yelled. And she punched Ford Edwards in the face and left. No one accused her of things. Not. One. Person.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Holy Cow, 2 reviews, 5 follows, and 3 favorites. Oh. My. Gosh (Please don't make fun of me for saying gosh. I'm a Christian.). Please keep your fingers crossed for more! Now for chapter 3 of The Alibi!

* * *

Hermione Granger just punched an authority figure IN THE FACE. What was she thinking?! She couldn't just punch someone in the face!

You punched Draco Malfoy in the face! Her mind argued. That was true… Now that Hermione thought about it, she WAS kind of aggressive at times... Did that make her a bad person?

No; those people absolutely deserved it. How dare someone call her a mud blood or accuse her of murder? Hermione didn't do anything wrong in these situations!

Speaking of Hermione's feelings (Take that, Ford Edwards!), she was very mad at Jess. She knew it was bad to speak meanly of the dead, but she stole millions of galleons from her! Hermione could speak however she wanted!

Hermione sat in the waiting room of Saint Mungo's. She had to pay for Ford's medical bill because, according to the law, her behavior was "inappropriate" and "unstable" and "needed to learn a lesson,".

Hermione didn't know how she was going to pay for the bill. She had no job; she was laid off from her job at the Ministry after they thought she murdered Jess, and Harry or Ron wasn't going to lend her money anytime soon… they thought she murdered Jess, too!

Then all of a sudden, Hermione heard the noise of an apparation, and saw a flash of a person drop something on her lap. She was too surprised to try and grab the person, but they apparated away again before she could even try!

After she was finished being in her daze, she looked down on her lap and saw what the person left for her. It was an apple-sized pouch, that was green and tied with a silver ribbon. She slowly untied the ribbon and opened the pouch. She found a small box and a note. She decided to look at the note first. The note read:

_Dear Hermione,_

_I don't believe that you killed Jessica Fletcher. I heard that you had to pay for Edwards' bill for his nose (Did you use that right hook you used on me in Third year?). I also heard you were a bit out of money. So I shrunk 10,000,000 galleons and put them in the box. Please be careful as to where you open this... It will pop right open! I have an idea to prove your innocence as well; meet me tonight at 9:00, at the Leaky Cauldron. Can you find a way to make yourself invisible so that people don't freak out? Speaking of freaking out, please don't freak out when you find out who I am. I just want to help an old enemy and make things even between us._

_- A very sorry guy who wants to make you not hate him._

Hermione grabbed the pouch and ran to the bathroom. She was going to figure out who this was before she opened the box.

A silver and green pouch… Slytherin colors; someone she punched in third year, using a right hook; "a very sorry guy who wants you not to hate him,"…

Malfoy.

Surely this was a joke; Draco Malfoy would _never_ give her ten million galleons! He hated her too much. But, this evidence was practically undeniable. Who else did she punch in third year? _Well_, Hermione thought, _there's only one way to find out..._

She closed and locked the door to the bathroom entrance. She was in the room completely alone.

She opened the box, and… Bang! Galleons came shooting out of the box and quickly filling the room. Hermione only had the box open for three seconds, and the galleons were already up to her knees! She had to stop these before she drowned in Galleons!

She made to grab for her wand, but she couldn't; the galleons were already above her waist! She became more and more worried as the galleons kept getting higher and higher... What if they went above her head?

The galleons were now an inch below her shoulders. Is this the end of Hermione Jean Granger? Dying from drowning in galleons?

No. It wouldn't. Hermione was lifted up to the ceiling by the Galleons. She had nowhere to go now. The galleons came up to her neck, and… stopped.

_Malfoy_, Hermione thought bitterly. He couldn't have just written a check?


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG 1206 VIEWS OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OH MY BLOODY GOSH PLEASE TELL ME THIS IS NOT A JOKE!**

* * *

"Ten. Million. Bloody. Galleons," Hermione murmured as she searched for Malfoy at the Leaky Cauldron. She was underneath an Invisibility Cloak that she bought from Weasley's Wizardly Wheezes. She didn't see Malfoy anywhere in the building. Did he stand her up? Was this all just a scheme so that Hermione would get arrested? Hermione could NOT go to Azkaban! Her life would be ruined!

_Merlin Hermione, Calm down!_, she thought as she shook her head slightly at herself. Just look outside and see if he's there…

"Malfoy… Malfoy…" She called quietly in the dark alleyway in between The Leaky Cauldron and another building. (**I PROMISE I'M NOT OBSESSED WITH ALLEYS)** she had taken off her invisibility cloak because she figured no one would see her in the dark.

"Miss Granger… funny seeing you here, huh?" Hermione froze in her tracks. He was supposed to be at St. Mungo's… surely not…

"Edwards, is that you? What are you doing out of bed? Accusing someone of murder, again?" Said Hermione coldly.

"I'll show you, Granger!" Ford growled as he pinned against the wall of the alley and pointed his wand at her throat. He had an insane look in his eyes, not unlike Voldemort's. She struggled to get out of his grip, but he was too strong

"Avada Keda-" Ford started the spell, but he got cut off by someone tackling and stupefying him.

"Granger…" said a familiar voice, "Glad to see you could make it."

Hermione sat against one side of the alley, Malfoy on the other. In between them was the unconscious body of Ford Edwards.

"So… now what?" Asked Hermione. She twirled her wand around in the fingers, refusing to look directly at Malfoy. She was afraid she'd blush.

The truth was, he looked _way_ better than in Hogwarts. He had stopped gelling his hair back, so now it fell in front of his eyes, constantly having to brush it away. He had gotten more muscle, and was way taller than Hermione. If Hermione was being honest to herself, she'd say that she was a wee bit attracted to Malfoy. Not his personality, of course.

But Hermione chose to lie to herself and pretend she still hated his guts.

"Well, I was thinking that we could lie and say that you couldn't've possibly murdered-"

"Not about that, you git! What are we supposed to do about the UNCONSCIOUS BODY IN BETWEEN US?!" Hermione hissed. She was mad that he saved her from Ford. She was sure that if she had gotten a few more seconds, there wouldn't just be an unconscious body, there'd be a DEAD body. No one lays a finger on Hermione Granger.

"Oh. Just Obliviate him and put him back in St. Mungo's. And they all call you intelligent!" He said snappily. Merlin, his idea of "proving her innocence" had better be good, because Hermione was starting to regret coming out here_ just a little bit. _(Ah, Sarcasm. Lovely.)

"Well, so sorry for wanting to keep my criminal record clean!" Hermione sneered. Then she remembered that the only reason she was out here was to prove she hadn't maniacally murdered her friend.

"Listen, mudblo- GRANGER. Do you want my help or not?"

"Honestly? Absolutely n-"

"Yes, you do. Let's get down to business, shall we?" Hermione huffed when Malfoy said this. She hated needing help from other people. Actually, she kind of hated people in general. They accuse you of murder, and kiss other girls when you are- or in her case, were- in love with them, and they bully you because your parents aren't wizards and because you're smarter than them. Hermione was so busy thinking about this she wasn't listening to whatever rubbish Malfoy was saying.

"I'm sorry, what? I wasn't listening," she explained. Malfoy mumbled something about bloody attention-spans and muggle-Borns, and repeated himself.

"I SAID that we have two options. One is to lie and come up with a believable alibi; the second is to kill the entire Ministry and become Supreme-Overlords of the world,"

This was going to be a _long_ night.

**AA (Authors Advertisment): PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ THIS. **

**I SHALL NOT UPDATE THIS STORY UNTIL MY FRIEND ANNABETH (on this profile; we share.) GETS 20 REVIEWS ON HER BRILLIANT STORY When Two Brilliant Minds Collide. SO IF YOU WANT MORE OF THIS, THEN REVIEW THAT STORY. NOW. HERMIONE (me) IS WAITING.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Mummy, look, it's the murderer lady we saw in the news!" a little boy pointed at Hermione as she walked out of St. Mungo's. She had just returned Ford's body, and was passing through the lobby.

"Hush, and come by me. I don't want you standing near her. Hurry, quickly!"

"It's rude to point!" Hermione snapped at the family of two. She was on edge all the time now. People always murmured about her behind their hands, and she had even gotten a rock thrown at her that said KILL YOURSELF. Not that she ever would.

Malfoy's plan was very far-fetched. Hermione had made the OBVIOUS choice of creating a believable alibi. She and Malfoy were going to work on creating a fake memory and saying that she and Malfoy were on a… Lord help her… DATE. Just the THOUGHT of her having to say that in front of an entire court made her gag. Eugh. She was headed over to Malfoy's now to start.

"Merlin… this is huge!" Hermione observed as she walked into Malfoy's library. It was a spacious room, with a ceiling that was twenty feet high and kind of like an observatory's; it was a like a window that you could look at the sky through. The room had eight walls, and seven of these eight walls were completely bookshelves. There was a tall ladder like in Hermione's favorite muggle Disney Princess film, Beauty and the Beast.

"Close your mouth, you'll catch flies, and your breath will smell worse than it already does. If it CAN get any worse, that is!" Malfoy teased. Why did Hermione agree to do this again?

"So, I just look for a book on Pensieves?" Hermione asked.

"No... Look for a book on your love-life! Oh wait, that doesn't exist!"

"I'll have you know that I was in a relationship with Ron for an entire week!" Hermione called as she climbed up the ladder and searched for the Pensieve book. The week she and Ron dated was the week before Jess moved in. When Jess moved in, Ron went crazy and cheated on Hermione with Jess. Not that Hermione cared. Ron was a filthy Git.

Eureka! She thought as she found the book after 15 minutes of looking. During those fifteen minutes, Malfoy conjured up some balloons filled with Owl dung, turned her hair partially blue, and made her fall off the ladder when she was AT THE TOP but made one big pillow appear when she hit the ground.

"Thanks for assisting me, Malfoy," Hermione grumbled sarcastically.

"Always happy to help!"

"Git."

"Why do you have so many bloody staircases in this house?" Hermione complained as she lugged up the largest book she'd ever held up the fourteenth staircase she had walked up that day, "Malfoy?" She turned to look at her side and saw that Malfoy was no longer next to her.

"Up here, Granger! There IS a thing called Apparating, you know!" Malfoy said like a know-it-all. If that's what SHE sounded like in Hogwarts, she should owl all of her friends and apologize. Once they start talking to her again.

Hermione apparated up to the top of the stairs and followed Malfoy to his Potions Lab. These Malfoys had EVERYTHING in this house!

~TIME LAPSE~ ~IN THE POTIONS LAB~

Hermione and Malfoy were making the fake memory to show the judges at the Ministry. Or, Hermione was. Malfoy was just making sparks come out of his wand.

"You know, it said in your note you wanted me not to hate you anymore."

"Yeah, so?" Malfoy replied.

"SO, you are NOT doing a good job of proving to me that you are worthy of me putting you on my people-I-don't-hate list!" Hermione scolded as she did what the book told her to and put in cut up lizard tail.

"You ACTUALLY have a list?!" Malfoy said disbelievingly.

"That's for me to know and you not to be on."

"Truth or Dare." Malfoy asked randomly.

Hermione, deciding to play, replied…

AN: Ooooooh, cliffie! Not a big one though. So, there are 3 versions of TOD I know:

Chickens- each player has 3 chickens for truth and 3 chickens for dare. If you don't do a dare or answer a truth, you have to give up one chicken. (not ACTUAL chickens!)

Candor or Dauntless- if you don't do a dare or answer a truth, you must take off an article of clothing. If I do this version of Truth or Dare, I might have to bump up the rating to T, to be safe, so… yeah.

Wizard- If you don't do a dare or answer a truth, one player other than yourself must perform a spell on you.

Which version should they play? Leave your answer below in the reviews! Majority wins!

~ Hermione of hermione-and-annabeth


	6. Chapter 6

**AN- Hello! Greetings from Hermione! This chapter has a lot of dialogue; I hope that's alright! I am asking an tiny little favor of all of you: please REVIEW!**

**The winning type of Truth or Dare is...**

**Candor or Dauntless! (They won't actually be saying "Candor or Dauntless")**

~LAST TIME IN THE ALIBI~

"Truth or Dare." Malfoy asked randomly.

Hermione, deciding to play, replied…

~NOW~

"Truth." **(AN: I know I disappointed some people out there. Sorry.)**

"Do you actually have a list, and if yes, who's on it?" Malfoy asked, referring to the list Hermione mentioned a few minutes ago of the people she did not hate.

"I do now, and currently, no one is on it. I hate everyone lately,"

"So I'm not on it? Even with all my charm and amazing good-looks?"

"I told you, Malfoy, I currently hate everyone."

"Even your parents?" Malfoy asked incredulously.

Hermione hesitated for a moment, and admitted, "My parents are dead. The Death Eaters found them," which was partially true. Her parents were living fine under the curse, but the magic went faulty and one of Hermione's parents accidentally said Tom Riddle's name. The Taboo caught them, and they were killed.

"Oh. Sorry."

"Not COMPLETELY your fault. Truth or Dare?" Hermione said as she made the complicated potion that she needed to make the fake memory.

"er… Dare." Malfoy decided.

"Fine. I dare you to call me Hermione for the rest of the time we come up with this alibi," Hermione said, thinking Malfoy would chicken out.

"I'll call you Hermione if you call me Draco."

"Fine… Draco."

"Hermione." They exchanged the names like playful insults.

"Draco."

"Hermione."

"Draco!" Hermione said, annoyed.

"Fine. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to... drink a bottle of whatever potion I give you!" Malfoy- er, Draco- said finally after considering all the possibilities.

"I don't trust you." Hermione said as she took off a shoe. Technically an article of clothing.

"Hey, you can't take off a shoe!"

"It's an article of clothing." Hermione argued.

"It doesn't… It's not…" Draco stumbled, looking for a valid reason of why Hermione couldn't take off a shoe.

"Ha! I win!" Hermione celebrated as Draco grumbled and slumped in the chair he was sitting in, "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

Hermione went with the most over-used question of Truth or Dare: "Who do you have a crush on?"

"Um... Er... Can I take off an article of clothing?" Draco asked as he did puppy-dog eyes.

"No. Lock-truth."

"Lock-truth?"

"It means you HAVE to answer; no taking off an article of clothing." Hermione explained.

"Come on, I know you want to see me shirtless! Who wouldn't?" Draco said as he flexed his muscles.

"Whatever. Answer the truth!"

"Can't make me!" Draco said childishly. He got up, and ran from the room, grabbing Hermione's instructions for the potion. _Two_ c_an play at that game_, Hermione thought. She sprinted after Draco upstairs, and performed the Accio spell to summon Draco's broom, The Silver Arrow.

She held the broom at arm's length, and pointed her wand at it.

"You. Wouldn't. Dare." Draco said haltingly as he narrowed his eyes. It was a western standoff; Draco pointing his wand at the book, Hermione pointing her wand at the broom.

"Try me." Hermione said stubbornly, "I wonder where I'll let it go when I turn it into a butterfly?"

"If you don't get the book back, you'll go to Azkaban."

"I am _not_ scared of Draco Malfoy. _You_ were the one who came to _me_. You want me to stay out of Azkaban as much as I do. You wouldn't ruin the_ one chance I have._" Hermione said, hoping to guilt-trip him.

"You always say that. You are forgetting that you have the option of ruling the world with me. Think about it! With my cunning and understanding of the financials and politics AND your knowledge and ambition, we'd be great at it!"** (AN- Thanks,**

"No, and did you just-"

"Compliment you? Yes."

"No, I was GOING to say, did you just insult my understanding of the financials and politics?"

"Yes. Me having Lucius Malfoy as a father I know more about financials and politics!"

"Well, I got an A+ on my financials project in the fifth year of Primary school, AND I was class president!" Hermione boasted as she moved a few steps closer to Malfoy.

"What's a Primary School? And a Class President? And an A+?" Draco asked as he tilted his head sideways like a puppy would.

"It means that I know a whole lot more about politics and financials than YOU."

"Fine, but I will ALWAYS be more cunning, and manipulative, and stealthy than you will ever- HEY!" Malfoy yelled. Hermione had just snuck around him and grabbed the book while he was talking. She was running around the house, and Malfoy was looking for her.

"Hermione? Hermione?" He called out, when he started to hear a distant sobbing noise. He followed the (AN- spiders! Lol, JK) sound, and looked in each room for Hermione; although, surely Hermione wasn't the one making the awful noise, right? She's WAY too tough to cry!

Draco finally found Hermione in the Drawing room. She had her head in her knees, was rocking back and forth, and shouting, "Make it stop! Please, it's a fake! Ask... ask Grip- Griphook!"

The things she shouted when she was given the Crucio curse from Bellatrix.

Draco immediately ran to her side guided her out of the room. She sobbed into his shirt, which made Draco a BIT uncomfortable. I mean, how many times a day do YOU have incredible, beautiful girls sob into your shirt because of your aunt torturing her in your drawing room, which is a really weird name for a room; are you supposed to draw in it, or a place where you pull the curtains closed, or what?

"You better not tell anyone about this later!" Hermione cried as she transfigured the shield of a Knight into a handkerchief.

"Who would I tell? Ninety-nine percent of the magical world hates me!" Draco said as he hesitantly put an arm around her. The two of them were silent the rest of the way back down to the Potions lab.

There was a slightly awkward silence when they first entered the room. Hermione had gotten her book back, Draco had gotten his broom; But after you see someone cry, the dynamic of your relationship kind of changes. Before you see them cry, it's kind of hard for you to imagine them ACTUALLY HAVING feelings like yours. But when you see them cry, you now know that they ARE capable of crying; that they ARE capable of actual feelings. At least, that's what Draco always thought.

"You know, Draco…" Hermione started to say, but she paused; how to say something nice to a person who you've hated since you were 11?

"Know what?"

"Um… you know, you're on my- you're on my list for the People-I-Do-Not-Hate. I guess."

"Thanks."

**AN- Well, that was a bit of a fluffy ending. Sorry? I really liked writing the parts that were from Draco's LPOV (Leaning Point Of View. It means that it was told in third person, but it was leaning towards a certain person's thoughts. Does that make sense?). I don't know if Draco was a bit OOC, and if he is, sorry.**


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione was livid. Furious. Enraged. Here it was, plain as day, step 37 of making a fake-memory:

_37) To make a believable fake memory, you must actually do part of the memory. The smaller details create themselves, but the main idea needs to actually be done in order for it to look and feel real._

Oh, dear reader, do you know what that means? It means that Hermione Jean Granger needs to go on an ACTUAL DATE with Draco Lucius Malfoy. A date! Hermione has never heard anything more ludicrous in her entire life! If someone had told her that when she was still in Hogwarts, she'd have put them in a room at St. Mungo's! The last time she was on a date, she was with Ron (eugh!).

"What's twisted your wand, Hermione?" Draco asked. When she had read step 37, her eyes bulged out of her head, and apparently Draco was more attentive to things other than himself now.

"Read this!" Hermione said as she shoved the book at Draco's stomach.

"Yeah, so…" Draco said, the horrible and awful truth not seeming to sink in yet.

"Don't you know what this means?! We have to go on a DATE!" Hermione yelled, slamming the book shut on Draco's hand. He yelped loudly, and Hermione could almost see tears in his eyes; she really did not know her own strength!

"Yeah… so?" Draco said, cringing from his hand injury.

"'Yeah… so?'" Hermione mocked, "SO, it means YOU have to go on a date with ME! Why are you not calling me Mudblood and cringing away from my Mudblood germs? The ONE TIME I want you to be rude, you decide to act like a person with morals! What happened to the Draco that always shoved me and bullied me and made my life MISERABLE!"

Draco paused, a little hurt, "I am not that person anymore. I've changed. You even said, I'm on the People-you-do-not-hate list! I'm not going to apologize though, I'm way too Slytherin for that."

Malfoys never change, Hermione thought. She sighed, perched on the table, and crossed her arms. "Well?"

"Well, what?" Draco asked, confused.

"You don't SERIOUSLY expect me to ask you out myself, right? The egotistical-maniac that is Draco Malfoy is seriously scared to ask a Mudblood out?"

"Don't call yourself that. And I'm not scared! I just thought YOU'D like to do it, with all of your feminism and stuff." When Draco said this, Hermione's face scrunched up.

"I may be a feminist, but I also believe in chivalry!"

"You're the Gryffindor, be chivalrous and ask me out!" Draco said, getting frustrated.

"Make me." Hermione said stubbornly. She hoped Draco knew that Hermione was dead-set on winning this war!

Draco kind of had a feeling that the Smartest Witch of Her Age was also the most obstinate.** (AN- Obstinate: ahb•stin•et. Sticking to one's ideas and opinions; not easily persuaded to think otherwise.)** He decided to give in. "Fine! Hermione, will you go on a date with me?" He said unenthusiastically.

"When you ask like that? Get more excited about it, I'm alright on a date!"

"Yeah, and I'm a Blast-Ended Skrewt! Name one person who had fun with you on a date." Draco ordered.

"Viktor Krum had a good time!"

"Viktor Krum is an ignorant quidditch-player who can't tell left from right."

"Wow, you two have a lot in common!" Hermione said snarkily, "Now, when we go on this date, it's not going to be some fancy dinner. It's going to be at a new bookstore in Hogsmeade, and don't expect me to dress like a pureblood. I am going to just be wearing a t-shirt and jeans, so I am expecting you to do the same. And I am NOT, repeat NOT, going to be giving you a GOOD-BYE KISS." She got up from the table, put the cauldron away, and began to clean up her mess. It was a weird first day of making a fake memory!

"Wait, that's it? I get no say in where we go for our date?" Draco asked, rising up from where he was sitting and frowning.

"Nope. Problem?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What if I don't like bookstores?" Draco actually loved bookstores. And books. But he just wanted to be difficult and see how Hermione would react.

"Aw, that's too bad!" Hermione said sarcastically as she fake-pouted her lip, "Meet me at the bookstore at 4, and don't be late!" She said as she strides out the door, looking over her shoulder at Draco. He was giving her a look that said _You are completely impossible._

Yes, she is.


End file.
